The Ice Dragon Slayer
by Foxboy72006
Summary: This is my own personal story in the world of Fairy Tail with my own OC character along with some of the main Fairy Tail characters and other OCs as well. I do NOT own Fairy Tail bu please enjoy :)
1. Introduction

Fairy Tail

The Ice Dragon Slayer

By Foxboy72006

This is my own original story in the Fairy Tail universe about a Dragon Slayer wielding Ice Dragon Slayer Magic who was sent away from his village at only 6 years old while a band of demons attcked. His parents were killed in the attack and his Exceed companion, Landra, a dark blue/purple colord Exceed with a red moon looking symbol on her head were separated in the attack. Foxboy McCloud aka Fox, the Ice Dragon Slayer, is now seeking out the demons who destroyed his village and killed his parents to avenge their deaths and live out a better future while trying to master his abilities that he has learned from the Ice Dragon Glaciera.

Author's notes: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, it is owned by Hiro Mashima! Also I welcome any feedback but any hateful comments I'll care about as much as I care about politics which I don't care about period! Anyway I hope everyone enjoys :)


	2. Team Natsu's Next job

Chapter 1 : Team Natsu's next job

Shortly after winning the Grand Magic Games the Fairy Tail Guild are taking on normals jobs as usual. Natsu and Happy were looking at the request board at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall looking for a job to go on by theselves to make a bit of extra Jewel. "Come on Happy we need to find a decent job to go on!" Natsu exclaims while happy is still scanning the board as well. "Hey don't look at me to pick it, it's your turn to pick it. I picked the last one!" Happy fires back at him. They both started to argue like they usually do about picking a job when Lucy comes up to them. "Hey guys what is your issue now?" But Natsu and Happy continue to argue instictively in front of her like they didn't even hear her. Lucy starts to get angry and is about to go up and smack Natsu upside his head when Erza comes up from bebind and walks up to Natsu and Happy and yells at them. "WOULD YOU TWO PICK A JOB ALREADY INSTEAD OF ARGUING!?" Natsu and Happy stop immediately and look at Erza with fear in their eyes. "Sorry Erza we're just trying to find a job for Happy and I to go on so we can get some extra Jewel to last for a while and take a break." Natsu says after freezing where he stands. Erza looks around at the request board herself or a minute but she looks at the stairs "Hold on a second" She says as she goes upstairs and comes back down after a couple minutes while Natsu an Happy look back at the request board. "Here we go! Here's one for all of us to go on" She looks at Natsu "Me, you, Happy, Grey and Lucy. Heck we can even see if Wendy wants to tag along" Natsu and Happy look glum. "Come on it was going to be just Happy and me" Natsu says but Erza cuts him off "Oh come on Natsu you should know this by now we are a TEAM after all right? Not to mention you said it yourself it wouldn't feel right if wasn't all of us together. Besides I figured you and Happy would jump on this one. It's an S Class quest after all!" Natsu and Happy's eyes get big and excitement the next second. "OOH YES! S Class, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu says with pride and Erza chuckles "I know you too well Natsu" and she grabs him in a one arm hug and slams his head against her chest armor. "Ow that hurt!" Natsu says in pain. Erza then looks at Lucy who is still standing behind them "You heard right Lucy, you, Me, Grey, Natsu, Happy and Wendy if we can find her" Lucy jumps up and down in excitement "YESS! S CLASS QUEST ALRIGHT!" Erza then looks at Happy who is hovering by them "You too Happy!" Happy tackles her in a hug but regrets doing so "Thank you Erza! But ow my head!" After he hits his head on Erza's armor

Grey and Juvia walk into the Guild Hall and Grey looks a bit beaten up but is walking on his own. Juvia is trying to help him walk but Grey keeps pushing her off gently. "Relax Juvia I'll be fine" Juvia is latched onto his waist "Oh my love! Juvia is only trying to make sure you're ok" Grey finally shoves her off "I'll be fine it's just a scratch, it's nothing. I'll walk it off. It wouldn't be the first time" Grey is walking towards the front of the hall where Mira Jane is standing to let her know about a job they had just completed. "Hey Mira, the job is done and the villagers couldn't be more greatful. Juvia was the only pain I had to deal with but you know that already." Erza walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulders before Mira has the chance to respond "Ahh Grey! You're back! Good, I have a job for us to do. You, me, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Wendy if we can find her" Grey has a look of disbelief in his eyes. "Oh come on Erza! I just got back from a job with Juvia, I was about to take a breather and head home." Erza grabs him in a one arm hug slamming his head inadvertently in her chest "Oh come on Grey! Did you not just say you could 'walk it off' a minute ago, I saw you walking back in with Juvia and heard what you said. Besides you'll want to go on an S Class quest right?! 1,500,000 Jewel!" Grey looks at her and hesitates for a second "Ok so say I go, it's just me, you, Lucy, Happy, Natsu and possibly Wendy?" Erza nods. "Oh great I go from dealing with Juvia to the idotic pyro, oh joy.." Grey says as he shakes his head. Erza then says back to him "Come on Grey, it'll be fun. Besides Juvia won't be joining us on this one. It'll be just the few of us." She looks at Juvia. "No offsense Juvia, but it's just us on this one ok? You can join us next time" Juvia looks like she's about to cry at first but then Mira pulls Juvia aside "Don't worry Juvia, I have a special assignment for you anyway" Grey finally agrees "Alright I'll come, besides 1,500,000 is a sweet reward!"

Wendy and Carla walk into the guild hall appearing to be tired. Erza notices them walking in. "Hey! Wendy, Carla! Can I ask you something?" Wendy looks at Erza and approaches her with Carla close behind. "Sure Erza..." she starts while yawning "Sorry Carla and I were just taking a nap. What's up?" Erza puts her arm around Wendy and walks her over to where Natsu, Lucy and Happy are standing with Grey on the other side of the room. "Wendy, how would you and Carla like to go on an S Class quest with me, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Grey?" Wendy is hesitant at first but she looks at Carla who just looks away as usual "It's your choice child! I go where you go." Wendy looks at Erza and her eyes brighten up and she nods "Heck yes! I'm up for it. Come on Carla this is going to be great!" Erza has a big smile on her face now "Excellent! It's settled then! Natsu! Lucy! Grey! Happy! Wendy! and Carla! We are going on an S Class quest. We are going to stop a band of demons from destroying a village. We will be gone for a while so pack up what you will all need for a few days at least. So be ready. We leave in an hour because I too have to get ready. Mira do us a favor and put in the paper work would you?" Mira nods "Of course! I'll let the chief know you guys will be there by night fall. Next train leaves in 2 hours!" Erza nods "Perfect!" Natsu looks at Grey "OH perfect! The dumb ice for brains jerk has to come too!" Grey storms up to him "Yeah well it's not it was my choice to have you along you stupid pyro!" They go to swing at each other "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza bellows out! "YES MA'AM!" They both say at the same time while pretending to bro hug "Let's get ready good buddy!" They both say in sync in fear of Erza.


	3. On route to the Village

Chapter 2 : On route to the Village

Erza and her team are on their way to the Magnolia Train Station to catch the next train to the client's village. "Hey Erza! So where are we going anyway? Neither you or Mira were clear on where." Erza chuckles "Oh yes. We are going to a village on the outskirts of Gallowstown just before Dawn City. It's a small village but the client says there is a band demons that have been terrorizing them for years now. He didn't specify for how long but I'm sure we will find out more when we get there." Natsu shakes his head in confusion. "Ok... so we are just going to face some demons and save the village, what's so 'S Class' about it?" Erza gives him a sucker punch to the rib. _POW!_ "Ow that hurt! What was that for?" She looks at him annoyed "It's the amount of demons attacking it you numbskull! It was in the flyer that there was an 'army of demons from hell' attacking the village. The truth is I don't know how many there are. There could be an exxageration but I don't know to be honest. Truth is the job flyer has been on the S Class request board for over a month and with everything else going on nobody has even touched it. I wanted to help these people before it's too late." Grey is not scared "Heck we should be fine. With all of us together we can take them down no problem." Lucy is nervous "Uh Grey you realize this is not an ordinary job, it's and S Class quest! We shouldn't be over confident." Erza chuckles agian "Don't worry guys we will be alright, just stick together and we can do this." Wendy is nervous but isn't showing it "Guys we have been throug a lot worse! We got this!"

They reach the train station and once all of Erza's luggage and everyone else's is on board they're on the way. On the train Natsu is suffering the motion sickness as usual. Wendy is just able to temporarily make herself immune. Grey sounds confused "Hey Erza let me ask you something real quick. Not that I miss her or anything but why didn't you bring Juvia along instead of Natsu? Don't get me wrong they both drive me crazy but wouldn't Juvia be better fit for 'Demon from hell'? When I think hell I think fire. But you left Juvia behind and brought Natsu." Erza nods her head as though she agrees with him. "You're right Grey, Juvia would have been a better fit but at the same time, this is an S Class quest and we don't have time for her to be getting lovesick over you during this important mission. Not to mention Mira did tell her at the end that she had another job for her. If not for such an important mission then yes I would have brought her with us. But on the other hand, just because they're mentioned as demons from hell, doesn't neccesarily entail pure fire. Hell also mens darkness to some people so there could be other meanings to it to the client. But don't worry we will be alright." "I have to agree with Erza" Lucy interjets "We don't have time for Juvia's lolligaging over you. This is an important mission for the client that we're taking care of."

"Now Grey, had it been a job where we had to play parts in a production with 2 lovers and it was you as the main character, then yes Juvia would be perfect for a damsel in distress you had to rescue in the play" Wendy adds and starts to chuckle. Lucy, Erza and Happy start laughing and even Carla chuckles as Grey starts to tremble "REALLY WENDY?! You had to go there!?" Wendy starts laughing uncontrollably. "Sorry Grey I couldn't resist!" and she finally calms down a bit "Not to mention you did open yourself up for that one!" Wendy then bursts into uncontrollable laughter as she's holding her stomach. Erza who is sitting next to Grey pats him on the back with an inadvertent bit of force "Grey you have to admit she got you on that one" Grey puts his head down and buries his face in his hands "Yeah yeah yeah, I walked right into it."

After a few hours on the train, they arrive to the Gallowstown Station, roughly a 4 hour walk from the village. "Ok everyone, lets get to the village. We should find a magic mobile if we can find one." Natsu interjects "Why don't we just walk there?" Erza answers in disappointment "As much as I would love to, it would take nearly 4 an half hours to get there. With a magic mobile, we can get there in a fraction of the time." There is a bread merchant in front of them. Grey starts walking towards him "I'm going to ask this guy here if he knows where we can find one." Erza grabs his shoulder "Maybe I should go ask, you don't have very good people skills." Ignoring her Grey walks up to a merchant's stand "Hey man, I have a question for you." The merchant answers very vaguely "Ok... what can I help you with?" Grey proceeds to ask "Is there a magic mobile around here?" The merchant chuckles "You wouldn't happen to be heading to that village woud you?" Grey is getting frustrated "What is that supposed to mean?" The merchant looks annoyed "Don't play dumb with me! You're trying to stop those hell demons aren't you?!" Grey is about to throw down but Erza gently shoves him out of the way to talk to the merchant.

"Sorry for his rudeness sir. But yes we are heading to the village that is just south of here to stop those demons that are terrorizing it. Now would you be so kind as to tell me if there is a magic mobile we can borrow for the trip there and back once we have finished our mission?" The merchant sighs "Sadly Miss as much as we would love to help there is not one magic mobile in all of Gallowstown. The closest one is in Dawn City and you would need to fly to get there today because the next train doesn't come here til morning." Erza lets out a sigh of disappointment but the merchant then snaps his finger as if he has an idea "Though there aren't any magic mobiles here in town, I never said there was no way to get to the village in a decent amount of time. The mayor of this fine city can tell you about another means to get there faster." Erza nods "Thank you sir! We shall speak to the Mayor now."

The group makes their way to the town hall. "Come on why don't we just fly there!?" Natsu cries out complaining. Erza looks at him even more annoyed than before. "YOU IDIOT! YOU DO REALIZE THAT THERE ARE 5 OF US AND ONLY 2 EXCEEDS RIGHT!?" Natsu is dumbfounded and instantly scared "MY BAD SORRY!" They walk into the hall and the mayor, an average weight and height man with black hair with silver linings in it with a pony tail wearing a dark brown cloak, is standing by his desk. "How can I help you all today?" Erza bows to him in respect "Excuse me sir. But we are wizards from the Fairy Tail Guild and we are on our way to the village south of here to stop the demons terrorizing the villagers. We tried to see if there was a magic mobile but we were told by a bread merchant that there isn't one in town but he did say you could possibly help. Can you help us?" The Mayor starts to laugh but replies with enthusiasm "Oh jeez. You talked to Eneb, that grumpy fellow does this all the time. He is such a jokester who likes to give out of towners a hard time. Tell me did someone talk to him in a rude manner by any chance?" Erza looks at Grey with anger. Grey turns redder than a rose "Oops... Did I mess up that bad sir?" The Mayor shakes his head with a smile "No my boy. Eneb does this a lot. He normally will give a sarcastic answer to someone who gives him a hard time, especially another guy, but will normally be happy to help a beautiful woman who approached him first." Erza gives Grey a death glare "I told you to let me talk to him you FROSTY WANNABE!" Grey turns a dark scarlet red but can't bring himself to say anything.

Erza then turns to the Mayor who then starts off "There is a magic mobile that is a good 10 minute walk from here just outside of the town, you can use that one to get there and come back, I will fair warm you though that mobile is mainly for gardening." Erza bows and says "Thank you sir. We will head to where the magic mobile is now. Where do we go?" The Mayor answers happily "There is a house just next door to here. There is an old woman who is normally gardening. Her name is Namimi. Ask her about the big garden to the south. She will take you there. She's also hard of hearing at times and may not remember what you said to her right away" He then pauses for second and continues. "But I also must fair warn you though. There have been weird things going on with the village for a while. We've seen what appear to be villagers attempting to call for help, we're sure they need help. We would help but the demons have us blocked off so that's where you come in. Ya see, we had someone finally manage to come to us and we could tell they were being very sneaky and begged us for help, I had to submit the flyer on his behalf. Anyway best of luck to you all." Erza bows again "Thank you sir! We will be on our guard. We are heading there now."

The group heads out to the house next door. They see a small garden and an old woman planting flowers as the Mayor said she would be. Grey goes to approach her but Erza grabs his shoulder with a very firm grip! "NOT THIS TIME! I'm doing the talking. You just shut up and come along for the ride. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Grey immediatley gets behind Wendy "OK SORRY!" Erza approaches the old woman. "Excuse me ma'am?" The woman doesn't look up or respond. Wendy then approaches her "Excuse us Miss Namimi?" The old woman stops working immediately and looks at them "Y...y... yessss? C.. c.. Can I help you kids?" Wendy goes right up to her "Sorry to bother you Ma'am but the mayor told us to come find you to ask you about the Big Garden to the South. Can you take us there?" The woman nods very slowly "Oh.. y.. yes. It would be my pleasure, I'm guessing the m... mayor told you about the magic mobile there?" Erza walks up to her "Yes ma'am. We need to get to the village that's south of here to stop a band of demons and we need to get there before nightfall." Namimi starts walking "Let's go kids, I'll take you to the garden. Th.. th.. this way"

She is walking slowly but the others are following in sync. As the Mayor stated before it takes them 10 minutes and out of nowhere they see a gigantic garden with flowers blooming everywhere and trees with the branches blowing in teh wind. Flowers and wild vegetables growing out of every corner. "H.. h.. Here we are kids." The old woman said as they arrived. "N.. n... now look over there" she was pointing to a magic mobile that had a watering can attached to the rear bumper. "Th...th.. This old thing is mainly used to tend to the garden but it'll get you to where you need to go. If I may ask where are you going?" she asks as if she didn't even hear them before. Erza bows to her "Thank you so much! And we are going to the village south of here, with this we can get there in just under an hour versus walking which would take us the rest of the day. We are trying to stop a band of demons." The old woman nods "I.. I... personally think it's a fool's errand but if the Mayor told you to find me to get this old thing, then I guess he has a lot of faith in you. Good luck! and do me a favor and bring this back! I need it to do water everything here! I... I.. I've already had to have it replaced 3 different times. Ya hear me? Those nasty demons have already caused me plenty of trouble over the years they thinking I'm always trying to help those villagers when I can't even keep my gardens waterd, how in blazes am I supposed to help them? I'm only trying to tend to this garden!" Erza nods "It's not a problem Miss Namimi, if it gets damaged I will personally have it replaced. As a matter of fact once our Master hears about this he will see to that it is. We are from the Fairy Tail Guild. We keep our promises." Namimi nods "Ok then kids. Get a goin!" "THANK YOU MISS!" Everyone says in sync as they all get on the magic mobile to head towards the village.


	4. The Village of Slaves

Chapter 3 : The Village of slaves

Erza and company have a what seems to be a very slow 45 minute ride to the village. With Erza driving and the magic mobile having no top for the gardening work they head to stop the demons terrorizing the village when they are in for unpleasant surprise.

"Ok guys we will be at the village soon, so let's be on our guard at all times and don't forget the mission. Take down those demons at all cost. We have to save the village! Are we ready everyone!?" Erza asks everyone. All except for Erza "YES MA'AM!" As they continue on the path to the village, they hear a demonic screach from out of nowhere. _"Rraaawwwrrr!"_ Grey turns his head first. "What the heck was that?!" Erza answers with authority "It has to be on of them! Keep on your guard at all times! Don't forget what the Mayor said l *Flasback to the city of Gallowstwn mayor* 'I must fair warn you, those demons are not a joke! We would help but we have nowhere near the strength to deal with them. You kids be on your guard' "We have to be on our guard!" Erza continutes.

The horrifying screech comes out of nowhere again. _"RRRRAAAAWWRRR!"_ This time everyone looks to their right and they see 3 bat looking creatures with demonic red eyes and the size of people, heading their way. "LOOKOUT GUYS! WE HAVE COMPANY!" Grey yells out and prepares to defend Erza as she drives. With Natsu feeling the effects of motion sickness he can't do anyting leaving Grey, Lucy and Wendy, who manages the motion sickness with her temporary spell, the only ones capable of fighting the demons off. "Grey! Cover me!" Lucy yells out as she takes out Sagittarius' Key. "OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER! SAGITTARIUS!" Saggitarius, a human looking man appearing to wear a horse outfit, appears out of nowhere. "Howdy do milady!" He bellows out after he emerges from the gate. "I NEED YOU TO DEFEND THE MAGIC MOBILE WHILE ERZA DRIVES, WE NEED YOUR HELP!" She yells out since in motion voices aren't heard very well. "Your wish is my command!" He answers without hesitation and he starts firing arrows at the demons.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" Grey yells out as he unleases his Ice lance destroying one of the demons. "That's one down 2 to go!" Grey yells out on triumph. Sagittarius continues to fire arrows and finally manages to take down demon number 2. "THAT'S 2! ONE MORE AND WE SHOULD BE ALRIGHT!" He yells out. Grey and Sagittarius go to team up to destroy the 3rd one. "Hey I wanna help too! SKY DRAGON ROOOOAAAAARRR!" Wendy injertects and using her roar she blows the 3rd demon away and it explodes as it hits a tree. "Great job guys! That's all of them for now keep your eyes open" Erza starts off "Not to mention that's only a small portion of the ones we have to face soon here. Now let's hope the rest of the trip goes ok but keep on your guard!" But thankfully for them that mild battle was the only one they would have to deal with for now..

They finally arrive to the village after a very long 15 minutes after taking down 3 very determined demons. When they arrive they see a small village that looks about the size of the one on Galuna Island. They see about a dozen small huts and one hut about twice the size of the others and as tall as a 2 story house. The group gets out of the magic mobile and Erza appears a bit tired. "Hey Erza are you alright?" Grey asks her but she acts as though she didn't even break a sweat "Don't worry, I'll be fine but that doesn't matter right now. We have our mission to focus on."

They look around as they walk and out of nowhere they are surrounded by a group of 6 people with spears made from tree branches and stone. "WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DID YOU FIND OUR VILLAGE?" A 7th man with a mohawk and no spear in hand approaches them. "What business do you have here?" Erza answers "We are here to save your village from the demons terrorizing you guys. We are looking for the chief, is it you?" The man starts laughing "HA HA! NOO! Why should I let you talk to him? And how do I know you're not with those damn demons? If you're here us to help show me proof!" The man continues in a demanding tone. In Sync everyone shows him their guild marks. Erza then starts again "We are wizards from Fairy Tail! We are here to answer your call for help. The Flyer said demons from hell and we are here to help. Now I will ask you again politely. May we speak to the chief?"

The man freezes in his place and they hear a voice from behind him. "Greviden! Stop giving our guests problems!" A skinny but powerful sounding man comes from behind him "They're here to help us, now everyone STAND DOWN NOW!" he shouts out and everyone with the spears lower them in sync and walk away. Greviden looks at the man "Cheif! You realize what would happen if this charade is discovered don't you?" The chief looks at him and puts his hand on his shoulder "I know my old friend I know, but this is the only way to get our freedom back! Now I'll handle this from here, go back to your hut." Greviden walks away grumnling in irritation.

The Chief then looks at Erza. "My apologies. I take it you're Erza and these are your friends?" Erza nods "Yes! I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail and these are my friends and comrades" and she starts pointing them all out individually introuducing them to the man. "This is Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Grey and Lucy" The man bows to them "It's my honor and privelage to meet you all. My name is Monic, I am the chief of this village. I am the one who sent for you. I was honeslty afraid nobody would answer the Flyer" he chuckles but continues "But enough of that. Come, please, to my hut so we can discuss business!"

Monic escorts the group to his hut and when they walk inside, it looks nealry like a luxurious hotel room. "Holy Crap!" Natsu shouts out as he looks around. "Wow! For a small village chief you live like a King! Why can't I live in a place like this?!" Looking embarrased Erza looks at him in disblief "Natsu! I can't believe you at times! We are not here to drool over room decorations! I should beat the hell out of you now!" She then looks back at Monic" I'm sorry for that sir." She facepalms but Monic waves it off. "Not to worry, I don't even see this as a decent place. All of this stuff in here came from my father. He always thought that the chief should be treated like a King but I don't but that's besides the point. To business" Erza nods "Yes! So the Flyer said that you were being terrorized by demons from hell. So what exactly happened?"

Monic brings a chair from behind his desk sitting by his bed. "You'll need to have a seat for this because it's a long story." He says as he motions to his door "Stacee! Crystil!" He calls out and 2 women who appear to be in their mid 20's. Stacee, a brunette haird woman who is average weight about 130 pounts and about 5' 7" wearing a brown top and green skirt, asks Monic "Monic what did you need?" Monic motions to the outside. "I need you to do me a favor and bring in 5 chairs so our guests can have a seat if you don't mind." Stacee immediately turned to Crystil, a blond haired 5' 4" 145 pound woman wearing a pure tan mid length dress, around and they both leave the hut and a few minutes later they return with 5 wicker chairs. "Excellent" Monic says and pats both ladies on the back. "Thank you girls now go back to cleaning, I have business to discuss." Both ladies nod and leave the hut.

After everyone sits down and the exceeds sit on their Dragon Slayer partners' laps. "Ok everyone I may seem high and mighty here in the village but I was not like this until just recently actually." He lets out a sigh of depression "The truth is I only became cheif about a month ago, after my father the former cheif, passed away." everybody else is surprised and Monic continues "Yeah. He sadly died about a month ago, but while he was chief things were going ok for the longest time. I was but a teenager when my father became chief and my mother did her best to take care of us. Things were ok but unfortunatly as the years went by my father becoming chief got to his head. He started ruling the village with an iron fist, thinking he had to be worshipped like a god but my mother managed to keep him at bay from time to time, saying that a true leader serves his people. Thanks to my mother, things were going ok but this day 10 years ago things went to hell.

"10 years ago, my father summond 2 of the strongest hunters in the village and he sent them out to hunt for food while my mother normally asks a group of at least 5 people to go hunting because it takes at least that many to gather enough food to last everyone in the village a while since they take a wooden wagon to carry everyting. My father said that 2 guys are fine to go on a hunt and can push the cart fine." Monic pauses showing he is in deep regret "My mother tried everything to get him to change his mind and send the usual group but he would not budge. I even insisted on going with them but he said 'NO!' and he sent the 2 men off to hunt. Normally it takes hunters anywhere from 4-6 hours to hunt and return home. They left in the morning but it was becomming nightfall and they still hadn't return. I looked at my parents and told them I need to find out what happened to Makam and Zirk, the 2 men who were sent to hunt."

Monic pauses for a minute. "Sorry everyone but this is such a hard story to tell... bare with me.." Erza nods "Chief Monic it's ok take your time. We are here to help you. So please take your time in telling us" He nods "Thank you. You are the nicest people I've ever encountered from outside the village in my life. But ayway" After taking another minute to breathe "I had to beg my parents to let me go after them. My father finally gave in. 'Fine! Go if it'll make you feel better but don't blame me if you get lost' my mother just asked me to be careful. I then set off to find them.

"I went off into the forest and I started to search for Makam and Zirk. I barely made it outisde of the village when I was approached by Zeke and Malik, 2 more warriors of the village. 'Hey guys! What gives?' Zeke looked at me and told me that my mother demanded that they joined me to search. So the 3 of us started to walk through the forest. We walked what felt like for hours. We must have walked at least 4 hours and kept going. We were walking the normal path but then out of nowhere we saw footprints to our left. Malik said it was a possiblity that Makam and Zirk went this way to hunt. I didn't think so because this path leads into a darker part of the forest which nobody ever ventures off into. But on a hunch I knew we had to go in there to see if they were in there.

"I told Zeke and Malik we were going in but they both refused. They said it was too dangerous. I looked at them both and told them if we don't go in there we may never know what happened to Makam and Zirk and we have no choice. Zeke and Malik turned around and said they will report back to my parents that they disappeard never to be seen again. I told them both they would be cowards if they turn back now. And I also told them that if they went back without me and my mother learns that the left me there alone they would feel her wrath and that's something nobody wants, even my father doesn't want to feel her wrath. Feeling like I blackmailed them, they both followed me.

"We started to walk down the unknown path. We walked down the dark path for about 20 minutes when out of nowhere we heard a god awful demonic noise _**RRROOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRR!**_ All 3 of us froze in our tracks for couple minutes and I turned and noticed that Zeke and Malik were shaking like leaves. 'Monic! We need to turn back now! Your parents will understand! We must head back, our lives depend on it! We go on we're doomed and it'll be on your head!' Malik was saying in a begging voice. I was very tempted to go back but I insisted we press on because for all we know it's an animal hunting for food else where. They were both too scared to press on but I told them if they want to turn back they can and that I was going to keep going to look for Makam and Zirk. And we kept walking and we heard the noise agian. _**RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!**_ But it was louder this time and it was coming from in front of us.

"Then both Zeke and Malik turned around and proceeded to run back and that's when we saw 2 bat creatures that were about as big as people and demonic red eyes flying towards us. I was frozen in place and couldn't bring myself to move. Malik and Zeke were both picked up by the creatures and carried off into the darkness. I couldn't fight off the demons before they did though. But then I heard an even more horrific noise but it was a voice _**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MORE OF THEM HUH? WHERE ARE YOU HUMAN!?"**_ I looked ahead of me and I saw a creature that head a devilish face but it had the body of a person and a long tail with a spear's head at the end of it and not to mention it looked at least 10 feet tall if not taller. To be honest I couldn't tell how tall it was but it did tower over the bat demons. But I saw it getting closer and I had no choice but to turn and ran as fas as I could out of there.

"I had barely made it out of the darker part of the forest and made it to the normal path. I turned towards the village and I ran as fast as I possibly could. It seemed like forever but I could finally see the village in the distance and I had a horrible feeling I was being followed and sure enough I looked back and what I saw sent a horrid shiver down my spine. I saw 4 of those demons flying very slowly behind me in the distance. They were tailing me and when I looked back it took them a minute for them to notice that they knew I figured them out. They appeared to laugh and I saw that one of their faces had a sadistic smile on it's face right before they all turned and flew away in the opposite direction.

"I had a horrible feeing that they were going to come to the village so I went to my parents and they were waiting for me. My father just asked me very coldly 'Monic, where are Zeke and Malik?' My mother looked very scared. I had no choice but to tell them. 'Mom, dad, I don't know how to tell you this but they were both abducted by horrible bat like demons.' I described to them what happened and my father had a very angry look on his face and my Mother was in pure disbelief. 'What do you mean abducted?' My father had asked me in a demanding tone. 'Father I belive that Makim and Zirk took an unkown path that nobody has ever taken before, and I only could tell by the foot prints!' My mother looked scared to death. 'Look Monic, you're safe and that's what matters' she said to me but turned to my father and laid into him 'I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND THOSE 2 OUT ALONE! NOW ZEKE AND MALIK ARE MISSING!' But things turned for the worse afterwards.

"About 2 hours later that very same noise that I heard before rang through the whole village. _**"RRROOOAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!"**_ We all froze and I took baby steps towards the hut door and when I creeped the door open, I saw a swarm of these demons. I knew at this point the demons saw our village and reported back to their boss and he sent an army here.

"I stepped outside and I saw that massive demon and it had horns of a ram, a devilsh face and demonic red eyes and stood over 15 feet tall. It had at least an army of what seemed to be over 50 of those bat like demons with him. Everyone in the village was in a panic and was trying to escape but the demons had them all cornered. The giant demon stood maybe 15 feet away from me and looked down at me and started talking to me in a sinister demonic voice. _**'SO! WHERE IS THE CHIEF OF THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE!?'**_ I refused to answer it and I just stood there for a minutes and before I finally decided to say anything my father came up from behind me and stepped in front of me and left the hut.

"He went up to and answered the demon 'I AM ALSTER ,CHIEF OF THIS VERY VILLAGE! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US YOU MONSTER?!' I finally stepped outside and saw as the demon looked at my father and my mother stood by the hut door next to me and when I saw her she had a look on her face like she didn't know what to think or do. The demon then answered my father. _**'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SO YOU'RE THE CHIEF HUH? EVEN MORE PATHETIC, I WAS EXPECTING SOMEONE MORE MUSCULAR AND TALLER! BUT NO MATTER THIS IS BETTER THAN I EXPECTED! I WAS COMING HERE TO DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE AND KILL EVERYONE HERE BUT I HAVE A BETTER IDEA! YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE WILL BE MY SLAVES! FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND YOUR LIVES WILL BE SPARED. DEFY ME AND MY MINIONS I WILL SEND AN ARMY HERE AND HAVE EVERYTHING DESTROYED AND YOUR LIVES WILL BE FORFEIT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?'**_ My father looked at the demon and let out a hysterical laugh. 'HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR YOU MONSTER? YOU REALLY EXPECT ME AND MY PEOPLE TO BOW DOWN TO YOUR WILL?'

"The demon then started laughing and lifted it's right arm in the air and snapped its claw like fingers and out of nowhere my mother appeared in it's hand. I was horrified and I looked behind me and indeed my mother was no longer standing next to me but in the clutches of this monster. _**'NOT ONLY DO I EXPECT YOU TO BOW DOWN TO MY WILL BUT YOU WILL DO SO OR I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS VILLAGE STARTING WITH THIS WOMAN! I PRESUME SHE IS YOUR QUEEN!'**_ My father was frozen in place. After a couple minutes the demon decided to toy with my father _**'ACTUALLY I HAVE A BETTER IDEA I WILL SHOW YOU MERCY THIS ONE TIME. I PRESUME YOU WOULD RECOGNIZE THIS MAN!?'**_ The demon snapped it's left finger and my mother disappeared from it's right arm but snapped it's finger again and a man appeared in it's hand and it was none other than one of the very men who went missing, Zirk, and he was flailing around in it's hand like a fish out of water.

"He was crying for help 'CHIEF ALSTER! SIR HELP ME PLEASE!'. Without warning though the demon squeezed and we heard snapping in his ribs like they were being broken. Then the demon threw Zirk to the ground and while he lay there in agony some of the bat demons set him on fire and all we could do is watch him burn. My mother fainted and my father looked at the burned body in horror the demon then continuted _**'NOW THAT I'VE MADE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR, YOU KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF. I WILL GIVE YOU ONLY TONIGHT TO MAKE YOUR CHOICE. I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW MORNING EXPECTING AN ANSWER. AND TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T ATTEMPT TO GET HELP I WILL LEAVE A SMALL ARMY OF MY MINIONS HERE TO OVERSEE EVERYTHING. SO SERVE ME AND LIVE OR DIE FOR YOUR FREEDOM. THE CHOICE IS YOURS!'**_ Then the demon and a big portion of it's army disppeared. About 10 demons stayed and stationed themselves around the village.

"I was so disgusted with myself for allowing myself to be tailed like this and allowing those demons to make their way into our village. My father was frozen where he stood. I went around to where I could look into his eyes. 'Father! Don't tell me you're going to allow these THINGS to enslave us!' My father wouldn't answer, he was too frozen stiff. He appears to be high and mighty and a real danger comes and he flips like a pancake. I looked at my mother and she was still out cold. I finally looked my father again. 'WILL YOU ANSWER ME DAMMIT!' My father then threw himself at me and tackled me in what seemed to be a hug and started crying in my shoulder. _'So... sooon... I don't know what to do... I don't think we have a choice... if we don't do as they say we could all die...'_

 _"_ I grabbed his face and looked at his tear struck eyes. 'Father we can find a way out of this. We can't allow these creatures to just conquer our village like this.' But my father just turned around and walked towards the hut and he screamed at 2 of the villagers to help my mother into the hut, who was still out cold. I followed them into the hut and my mother was laid into the bed so she could rest and thankfully she was still breathing on her own. My father sat in his chair with a defeated look on his face. I went up to him 'Father, please tell me we can come up with some sort of plan...' He looked up at me and all he could do is just cry. Then he reached out to grab my hand. 'Son let's have one more night, father son night just you and me. Let's enjoy our last night of freedom together.'

"I couldn't belive what he was saying. 'You can't tell me that there is nothing we can do... we don't have any weapons or anything to defend ourselves?' He just shook his head 'son, those spears are only used for hunting. And the knives we made are no match for these demons. And we don't have any wizards with useful powers in this village. The only powerful wizards live in Gallowstown and Dawn city. The only wizards here are Alexa with her ability to manipulate paper and Victor with his ability to maniuplate fire but there is nowhere near enough fire to take on all of these demons by himself. Plus they're only both teenagers still so there is no way they would be of any help because they need more training and it's not like there is anyone here to train them. We have no choice but to do as they ask for a while. We can send for help when there isn't an army here watching our every move from those stations.' I couldn't belive what I was hearing. I went to bed that night in disbelief, I couldn't understand what was going on.

"The next morning came I went to see how my parents were doing and I saw my parents were frozen in place. My father was in his chair and my Mother was lying down in bed and she had a look of horror on her face. She saw me walk in and she tackled me in a hug. 'Son... I don't know what to do. Your father has been sitting in his char with that look on his face all night and morning. He hasn't gotten any sleep at all.' But before I could reply we heard another demonic voice but it sounded more sophisticated like.

"Attention villagers! Our master and I are looking for the chief of this village!' My parents were hesitant but my father finally erased the look on his face, sucked in his gut, let out a hugh sigh and he walked outside to confront the demons. 'IT IS I WHO YOU SEEK!' I went out of the hut and saw my father standing about 10 feet away from the hut and the gitantic demon lord were standing about 20 feet away from him. The demon who was talking appeared to be the right hand of the lord and had eyes that looked like eye glasses. _'So chief. Have you made a decision on our lord's proposal?'_ I managed to walk up to my father and he had a look of pure defeat on his face. 'If it means the lives of my people are spared then I am left with no choice. We shall be at your service...' I tried so hard to tell those demons to go to hell. 'YOU DEMONS THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT WE ARE GOING TO BOW DOWN TO YOU! YOU MUST NOT HAVE A BRAIN IN YOUR TWISTED HEADS!' I screamed at them with no fear and authority.

"My father then looked at me and shoved me away and gave a signal for 3 of the strongest men to restrain me 'I'm sorry son but we don't have a choice.' He looked at the demons 'I apologize for his behavior, my son doesn't understand when it's time to admit defeat. Regardless, we shall do as you ask, but I ask you demons one favor. Please do not bring harm to me, my family or anyone else in this village.' The lord demon then spoke _**'HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE THE WISE CHOICE. AND FOR YOUR COOPERATION I WON'T LOCK YOUR SON AWAY FOR HIS FOOLISH OUTBURST. NOW THAT WE HAVE THAT OUT OF THE WAY I WILL EXPLAIN THE NEW LAWS AROUND HERE.**_

 __"I tried so hard again to tell those demons we would rather die then to serve the likes of them. 'GO BACK TO THE HOLE WHICH YOU CRAWLED OUT OF YOU MONSTERS! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME BECAUSE I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!' My father then signaled for the men to put a cloth in my mouth to silence me. 'If he bursts out like that one more time, I will personally have him locked up.' I bursted into tears, I was so ashamed of my father and couldn't believe what was about to happen. __The demon then nodded at my father and looked at his minion and snapped his claws and a quill appeared in it's hand so it could write on the scroll in it's hands.

 _ **"**_ _ **HERE ARE THE NEW LAWS YOU WILL ALL ABIDE BY OR FACE YOUR DOOM! LISTEN CAREFULLY TO YOUR NEW MASTER, LORD BO**_ _ **L**_ _ **GON!. RULE ONE! YOU WILL BE GIVEN A TASK ONCE WEEK AND YOU HAVE THE TIME THAT EITHER MYSELF GIVES YOU OR MY COMRADE HERE, HELFIR, WILL GIVE YOU ON MY BEHALF. FAILURE TO COMPLETE THE TASK AT HAND I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO THIS VILLAGE OR ONE OF MY MINIONS WILL KILL ONE RANDOM VILLAGER HERE! EXTENIONS ARE GIVEN FOR NO TASK UNLESS AUTHORIZED! RULE 2. NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS VILLAGE UNLESS IT'S PART OF THE TASK YOU ARE GIVEN OR YOU ARE AUTHORIZED TO. RULE 3. REFUSAL TO DO ANY OF THE TASKS GIVEN WILL RESULT IN THE DEATH OF A VILLAGER. RULE 4. ANY ATTEMPT TO CALL FOR HELP FROM THE OUTSIDE WILL RESULT IN THE DESTRUCTION OF A HUT**_ _ **REGARDLESS IF ANYONE IS INSIDE OR NOT**_ _ **. RULE 5. NO OUTSIDE GUESTS ALLOWED! ANYONE WHO ISN'T A VILLAGER ENTERS THIS VILLAGE WILL MEET THEIR DEATH**_ _ **AND THE VILLAGER WHO INVITED THEM**_ _ **! RULE 6. ANY ATTEMPT TO FIGHT OFF ANY OF MY MINIONS WHO PATROL THIS VILLAGE WILL RESULT IN THE INSITGATOR'S DEATH.**_

 _ **"THOSE ARE THE LAWS HERE FOR NOW. IF ANYMORE RULES COME TO MIND I WILL HAVE THEM DELIVERED TO BE WRITTEN INTO LAW! NOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THE LAWS I WILL NOW TAKE MY LEAVE FOR NOW. THERE WILL BE A SMALL ARMY OF MY MINIONS WHO WILL PATROL THIS VILLAGE**_ _ **AT ALL TIMES**_ _ **. THERE WILL BE A DEMON PATROLLING THE GATES 3 NIGHTS A WEEK BUT THERE WILL BE A 24/7 PATROL BY AIR! AND OUR VISION IS LIKE A RADAR, WE WILL SEE ALL ACTIVITY SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO ESCAPE! HELFIR GIVE OUR NEW SLAVES THEIR FIRST TASK'**_

 __"The demon then looked around and started to signal his minions to start flying around the village like a flock of birds migrating but in a circle around the village. There was then a pair of other demons that stood by the gates and started to stare ahead of them. After appointing the guards he disappeared along with most of his army but left behind the right hand minion with the scroll who then looked at my father and handed him the scroll with the laws on it. _'You shall make copies and have them posted all around the village as your first task! You have 3 hours to complete this task. I suggest you get started!'_

 _"_ I couldn't belive what had just happened. That my home had just now turned into a prison. I then managed to fight off the men holding me, I took the clotho out of my mouth and I went up to my father and he couldn't even look at me. The right hand demon then handed my father a Orb made of crystal. _'This will allow you to communicate with Lord Bolgon. Allowing him to moniter the activity in your hut and give you orders to follow and much more. Oh he and other of our brothers will come here to give you tasks. Oh and don't even bother to cover up the orb to try plotting a way to escape because the second you cover it up a band of demons will be alerted and will come and kill some of the people here as punishment! Now that this is out of the way I will take my leave as well! BWAHAHAHAHA!'_ That little bastard then disappeared like the others did.

"Over the past 10 years we have been dealing with doing these 'tasks' for these devils! And in case you're wondering about how you guys managed to get here without a band of demons coming here and attacking is because there is one major thing that happened almost 2 years ago. I went on one of these tasks and I happened to have ran into this old traveler and during the encounter they dropped something but neither one of us noticed it until we both went our seperate ways. I went to go about the task and I saw a scroll on the ground but before I could tell the traveler that they dropped something, they were long gone. I picked up the scroll and opened it to see there was what looked like an ancient text. I put it in my pocket and went along my way. To make sure the demons would not discover that I picked it up I hit it in a place that wouldn't be searched, in my shoe. I wrapped my foot in it so if a demon asked I could tell them that I fell and hurt my foot and had to wrap it up.

"After completing my task I went back to the village and the whole way here I could tell that the scroll was making noise in my shoe. I made sure to walk very slowly and appear like I was limping in case the air patrol saw me walking. I got back to the village and sure enough one of the demons patrolling saw me and asked me why I was walking like that and pointed at my foot and asked me what the lump on my foot was. I looked at the demon and told it that I had tripped on a rock and hurt my foot and I saw gathered up some leaves and wrapped my foot in them to help the pain. It thankfully believed me and let me in the gate. I had to limp to my hut but on the way one of my friends asked me why I was limping. I told him the same story I told the demon.

"I finally got to my hut and I took the scroll out of my shoe. I did my best to read read the text slowly and suddenly I felt some kind of energy flowing through me. Then I decided to take a piece of paper that was in a drawer next to my bed and waved my hand over it. I didn't notice anything different. I picked it up and I walked outside of my hut with it but left the scroll in my hut. A demon then landed in front of me and told me it sensed something strange coming from me. I told it that I had gotten injured while doing a task and on my way back I started to feel sick is all. The demon seemed suspicious but it also realized that all of the demons give off some kind of aura and it sometimes will rub off on the villagers because it's happened on more than one occasion. Then it asked me why I was holding my hand up as if I was holding something when it didn't see anything in my hand at all. I realized it right there and then, it can't see the piece of paper.

"The scroll gave me the power to cast a magic capable of hiding things from sight. So I decided that when the time is right I was going to use this magic to summon the help we need to be rid of these demons and send them back to where they came from! So yes I somehow became a wizard of some kind! I wish I could really explain it but I did.

"I made a promise that my home will finally be free of these bastards! Especially for what happened to my mother. But that's a story for later. But anyway Those monsters forced us to do horrific things not only to our village but to other things that I can't even bring myself to talk about. One of them I will say is my father was forced 2 years ago to send Victor away with a map but he never returned. My gut instincts tell me that he was sent to the demons hideout to work for them. I'm only sure of that because the task was 'Give the fire wizard the map we have drawn up and send him away! Once he is in posession of the map and he leaves, your task is complete'

"But anyway the tasks were just about unbearable to complete. We have lost a few of our people over the past 10 years because some of these 'tasks' were next to impossible to complete in the time allowed, I'm pretty sure that they did it on purpose to have an excuse to kill some of us for their own amusement. Makes me sick to even think about it. Before I gained my magic, I have attempted to send out for help in the past every attempt was thwarted by the demons and there was even a time where I gave one of the women who was sent out with 3 of the hunters to gather pelts from the animals. I sent her out with a quest to sneak away to Gallowstown to send word out to the wizard guilds to help us but she got caught half way there by a demon and he killed her where she stood for violating the rules. Despite knowing the risks, she told me would rather die then serve these monsters anyomre so she took the risk.

"But after my father died I managed to use my magic to put an enchantment on one of the men to deliver the flyer and he could not be seen by the demons but thankfully by other people. Befoe doing so I asked him if he was willing to take that kind of risk, he looked at me and told me that he wants nothing more than to send those demons back to hell and if he as to die doing so then so be it. He managed to get past the guards and was able to return without incident but when I took the enchantment off and he reappeared in the village, 3 demons surrounded him and asked him where he's been because they could not sense him in the village. He tried to come up with a story where he was sent out to hunt and look for food for the village but since it was not a task and wasn't authorized to leave the village they killed him. But I want to make sure his death was in vain.

"Now that you know the history of what's been going on here!" Monic finally said looking at Erza, "You fought off how many demons before you got here. "3 of them" She answered. "OK" Monic began. "Since you took them down I'm sure that the demons will be alerted that there is something amiss going on in the village. And don't worry there was an enchantment that was cast at the entrance to the village, the demons you took down saw you but the ones patrolling the air could not see you at all and plus I was able to creat an illusion that the demons think I'm sitting in here alone and not even Bolgon is aware you're here. But sadly that illusion will ware off by morning so I suggest you go to other huts. Your bodies will be detected in a matter of hours from now but thankfully it'll be too late by the time the demons know you're here.

Erza looks at him and she's impressed "So you created an illusion so when the men stopped us at the engrance the demons didn't even know what was going on huh? Color me impressed. You must have been practicing this magic for a while under their noses without them ever noticing that is very impressive." Molic shook his head "Belive me I don't see it as really impressive because it'll pay off if we can get rid of these demons once and for all. Not to mention it took a lot of work to hide this magic from them but I appreciate the praise though. But I appreciate more you all being here to help us. But anyway we all need to get some rest for in the morning we will likely have a fight on our hands here." Gray then put his hand under his chin and is in deep thought. "Monic, that scroll you picked up must have been dropped by a a wizard who was practicing magic and that scroll must have been a lost magic power that you managed to get the ability down really well. That is impressive." Lucy and everyone else nods in agreement. The fight is about to begin!


	5. The Resistance Part 1

Chapter 4 : The Resistance part 1

Later that same night Erza and the others spread out to other huts. Erza, Wendy and Carla went to a hut to spend the night with a mother and her child. Gray went to a hut with 2 of the servant women who eagerly insisted on him sleeping in their hut. Natsu and Happy were sent to a hut with a father and son. Lucy however turns to Monic. "Hey! So do you mind if I stay with you?" Monic look at her as well does everyone else in disbelief. But after a few seconds Monic finally answers "It's actually best you don't, I need some time to myself. It'll be better for you to stay with one of the warriors of the village.

"Not to worry he won't hit on you, because if he does I'll deal with him myself. Anyway Ando!" A skinny but semi muscular man about Lucy's height comes out of nowhere. "Yes Chief!" He answers. Monic looks at him "Lucy of Fairy Tail will be sleeping in your hut with you and Bonx." Ando bows "Of course sir!" Lucy looks confused as Ando signals for her to follow him "Oh great... I have to stay with 2 guys... this is going to be fun.. nooot!" Monic shakes his head and chuckles. "No No No! Bonx is his dog" Lucy lets out a sigh of relief "A dog, I guess this shouldn't be too bad"

Natsu makes fun of Gray going into a hut with the 2 women. "HAHAHAHA! Juvia is going to be mad if she finds out you're sleeping a hut with 2 other girls." Gray is blushing "SHUT UP YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK! Nothing is going to happen! And one word to Juvia about this and I will kill you myself! YOU HEAR ME!? And before you go thinking about Me and Juvia dating you'll be sadly disappointed! I only say that because I don't need her getting pissed off at me and never hearing the end of it!" Erza again has to seperate them. "Both of you knock it off! We don't have time for his. Everyone go to the huts and get ready for tomorrow morning, Monic warned us we will likely have a fight on our hands, so we need ot be prepared! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Gray and Natsu turn away from eachother extremely nervous. "Yes Ma'am!" they both reply. Before anyone could proceed to their perspective huts to spend the night, Monic stops everyone for a minute. "Everyone! Before you head to bed I need to ask you for a favor. Fairy Tail wizards and exceeds I need you all to stay in the tents until I give you a signal to come out in the morning, I am positive that those monsters will be back tomorrow to give us another task. When I give you the signal come out. OK?" Everyone in sync replies "YES!" Erza, Lucy and Wendy head off, Gray is pulled inside by the two servants and out of sight and Natsu and Happy head off.

Meanwhile in a cave about a 4 hour walk from the village is the hideout for the demons terrorizing the village. Gorbon, the leader of the army is sitting in a throne and there is a female demon standing by him. Gorbon looks at her _**"AHH MY QUEEN! ISN'T THIS NICE**_ _ **LAIR**_ _ **SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE VILLAGE YOU USED TO CALL HOME?"**_ He asks the female demon with the mose evil and sadisctic smile on his face. The female demon looks at him _"OH YES! I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER TO BE SIDE BY SIDE TO MY KING! THOSE PATHETIC VILLAGERS DIDN'T DESERVE MY HELP ANYMORE! RULING OVER THE VILLAGE IS THE PERFECT WAY TO SHOW MY FORMER HUSBAND THAT HIS EGO WAS TOO BIG FOR HIS HEAD! MY IDOT SON JUST SAT THERE AND LET THINGS GO TO HELL! YOU HOWEVER DIDN'T LET ANYTHING STAND IN YOUR WAY! YOU SAVED ME FROM HAVING TO DEALING WITH TORTURE!"_ They both laugh hysterically.

The female demon has a crown on her head with metal horns and it looks like it's giving off an energy. Gorbon then thinks to himself _"HAHAHAHAHA! AS LONG AS THE CROWN OF THE EVIL EMPRESS IS ON HER HEAD, THIS FORMER MAIDEN OF THAT PITIFUL VILLAGE WILL BE MY QUEEN FOREVER! NOT TO MENTION, SHE ONLY HAS TO WEAR IT FOR ANOTHER WEEK WHICH WILL BE 6 MONTHS AND THE SPELL I PUT ON HER WILL BE IRREVERSIBLE!"_

Gorbon is enjoying sitting by his queen when out of nowhere one of his minions comes up to him in a panic. _"BOSS! I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS AT ALL!"_ Gorbon looks at his minion _**"WHAT KIND OF TERRIBLE NEWS COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY BRING?"**_ The demon looks at him and lets out the most nervous sigh heard throughout an entire 50 foot radius. _"THE SOLDIERS WE SENT OUT ON PATROL THE PATH BETWEEN GALLOSTOWN AND THE VILLAGE HAVEN'T REPORTED BACK NOR HAVE WE SEEN ANY SIGNS OF THEIR RETURN. I WENT TO INVESTIGATE AND I SWEAR TO YOU I SAW A CONTRAPTION CARRYING 5 PEOPLE AND 2 FLYING CAT CREATURES HEADING TOWARDS THE VILLAGE! NOT TO MENTION I FOUND ONE OF THE SOLDIERS LIFELESS IN THE FOREST! I SWEAR I THINK THOSE VILLAGERS MANAGED TO CALL FOR HELP! DON'T ASK ME HOW BECAUSE I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!"_ Gorbon looks furious and throws a fireball at his minion out of rage but the minion barely escapes the impact and flies off.

He looks at his orb to see what the activity looks like in Monic's hut. He sees nothing out of the ordinary but he then sends a telepathic signal to his minions patrolling the village. _**"ATTENTION MINIONS CAN YOU HEAR ME!? FOR ALL OF YOU PATROLLING THE VILLAGE RIGHT NOW I WANT YOU TO DO A FULL PERIMETER SCAN OF THAT VILLAGE! IF ANYONE IS THERE WHO DOESN'T BELONG YOU KILL THEM IMMEDIATELY! AFTER YOU'VE DESPOSED OF THEM YOU WILL DESTROY ONE OF THE HUTS IN THAT VILLAGE AND MAKE SURE THERE IS AT LEAST A MOTHER AND SON PAIR IN THAT VILLAGE AND MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUT OF THEM! KILL THEM! I WANT MONIC TO UNDERSTAND I OWN HIM AND HIS VILLAGE AND THERE IS NOT A DAMN THING HE CAN DO ABOUT IT! REPORT BACK ONCE YOU HAVE INFORMATION!"**_ The minions all reply at once _**"YES BOSS!"**_ As his minions all prepare to invade the village, Gorbon turns to where the minions can't see him " _HEHEHEEE! JUST AS I PLANNED!"_

 __Meanwhile at the village, Lucy is sitting in the hut with the warrior and his dog and she looks up in the direction of Monic's hut. The warrior is asleep and she decides to sneak out of the hut and head towards Monic's hut. _"I need to talk to him! I can't get it out of my mind about what could have happend to his mother. I won't be able to sleep without that knowing at least a brief story"_ Lucy thinks to herself as she heads to the hut. She hears a noise and looks up and she sees bat demons flying around the village circling but none of them fly down towards her at all. She then realizes that Monic's illusion spell is still in effect meaning they can't see her right now so she walks up to the hut.

Monic keeps waiving his hand over a model of the village he had constructed with Alexa's magic, which allows the village to stay under his protection so the demons can't see them for at least a few more hours so everyone can sleep. He then drinks a special potion he purchased from a merchant while on a task to gather pelts for the demons. This potion allows him to regain his magic power temporarily and allows the spell to remain in effect without rousing suspicion. He hears a knock on his door. *Kock knock knock*. He opens the door and sees Lucy. "Hey Monic, I hate to bother you but I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. Is that ok?" Nervous and shaking he looks at the orb and doesn't see anyone is watching and goes over grabs lucy by her shirt collar and pulls he into his hut and waves his hand over her head encanting a spell.

Lucy looks confused "What are you doing?" She asks. He looks at her disappointed "I had to extend the spell so the demons can't see you and create illusion so they don't see my doing anything suspcious either! What do you want?" Lucy then gets right to the point. "I wanted to ask you what happened to your mother and how your father died?" Monic is hesitant to answer but he then looks at her in the eye "Look it's a story for another time ok?" Lucy looks annoyed "I won't be able to sleep unless you tell me something? You don't have to tell me everything, just something so I can sleep knowing I can help." Knowing she needs rest he finally sighs and gives in. "Alright, I'll tell you but hang on a minute. Now stay quiet!" Lucy is confused.

The orb on the table shakes as voices come from it. _**"MONIC! ANSWER ME NOW!"**_ Monic replies right away "Yes Master Gorbon, what is it?" _**"I HAVE BEEN HEARING A RUMOR THAT DOESN'T SIT WELL WITH ME AND YOU KNOW I DON'T COME ON THIS THING UNLESS IT'S A MATTER OF IMPORTANCE! NOW TELL ME! HAVE YOU SENT ANYONE OUT ON A SIDE MISSION THAT WASN'T A PART OF OUR TASK WE GAVE YOU!?"**_ Monic chuckles "Of course not mylord! Why would I risk you killing one of my people like that? It is a law you made. I don't break laws and you know it!" Gorbon then replies with a warning _**"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY! I HAVE A PARTOL SCANNING THE VILLAGE AS WE SPEAK! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT THEY DON'T FIND ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T BELONG! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"**_ Monic nods "Of course! There is nothing here out of the ordinary. Don't worry, I have been thinking and I've decided that I will make sure that nothing interferes with the true ruler of the village ok?" Gorbon growls but then since he doesn't see anything out of the oridary in the hut nor does he hear anything he decides to believe Monic. _**"OK FINE! BUT IF I FIND OUT YOU'RE LYING, I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYONE IN YOUR VILLAGE! HELL**_ _ **BETTER YET**_ _ **I WILL REVEAL SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL BE DEVISTATED OVER, SOMETHING THAT WILL BREAK YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"**_ Monic nods "Yes sir!" After that the orb goes blank.

Monic then waves his hand over the orb so they can't hear anything that is said and they already can't see Lucy in there and creating an illusion where they demons think that he is sitting in his hut and writing depressing letters again. He finally looks at Lucy and nods at her "Ok we can talk now." "What the heck was that?" She asks sounding confused. "Is that the demon you were telling us about?" Monic looks at her and lets out another sigh. "Yes it is. That was Gorbon himself. But enough about that. I'll tell you what happened to my mother.

"It was almost 6 months ago. One more week will be 6 months. But anyway I was getting up one morning and out of nowhere my mother was called out by one of the demon messengers. _'Maiden queen! You will come out here now!'_ My mother come out and she asks the demon. "What is it?" The demon has a sadistic smile on his face. _"THE MASTER HAS A TASK FOR YOU! ON THIS MAP IS A DESTINATION WHICH YOU WILL TRAVEL TO NOW! SAY YOUR GOODBYES TO YOUR FAMILY AND TELL THEM YOU WILL RETURN SOON! IF THEY ASK YOU WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU COME DIRECTLY OUT HERE_ _AND SAY NOTHING_ _! SHOW ANYONE THIS MAP AND IT'LL BE THE LAST THING THAT PERSON_ _SEES_ _! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"_ My mother had no choice but to take the map.

"She came into the hut where my father and I were and when we saw the scroll in her hand, father asked her immediately "What is that in your hand?" She looked down and started to sob. _"I can't tell you... *sniff* I was just given a task to leave_ _t_ _he village and return at a later time. If you had any questions I was to tell you to take it up with the messenger demon outside. I was only sent in here to tell you both goodbye."_ My father and I were shaking with anger! We both stormed out of the hut and father confronted the messenger . "OK YOU MONSTER! YOU TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS GOING NOW OR I WILL RIP THOSE HORNS OFF OF YOUR HEAD!" The messenger laughed and replied with a evil smile _"You realize if you lay one hand on me that will be a sign of you resisting and fighting us off which will cause the death of anyone in this village! And in this case I was ordered to kill your wife in front of you if you attempt to stop her from completing her task."_

 _"_ Father had no choice but to back off but he started to beg "Please.. I'm begging you, where are you sending my wife? How long is she going to be gone" The messenger only laughed _'You and only you will find out one day! But in the mean time! Maiden! You will leave now!'_ Mother proceeded to leave but right before she got through the gates she looked back at us and she said one last time 'I love you both! I will see you again soon ok? But until then, take care of yourselves. See you both later. Goodbye!' She turned and left and all we could do is watch until she was out of sight.

"Father had a look on his face of pure defeat and he put his head down and he went back to his hut without looking at anyoe else. I was shaking with anger and right before the demon could disappear I grabbed him and got in his face **'I'M WARNING YOU SCUMBAG! I DON'T CARE IF YOU CRUSH ANYONE ELSE IN THIS VILLAGE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE SENDING MY MOTHER** **BUT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS GOING AND MOST IMPORTANTLY** **IF ANY HARM COMES TO HER I SWEAR I WILL FIND WHERE EVER IT IS YOU AND YOUR FLUNKIES ARE HIDING AND I WILL TEAR YOUR MASTER BOLDON, BOGUK OR WHAT THE HELL IS NAME IS TO PIECES!'** The messenger lets out another laugh and flew out of my hands _'I will show you mercy this one and only time and spare you and everyone else as a warning! I won't tell the master you laid a hand on me only because your Father's grief is punishment enough! But one more outburst like that and he will be next on the death list!'_ It said as it disappeared.

"I turned back and went to go into his hut but the door was sealed, I couldn't get in. I called out to father to let me in but there was no answer. I started to bang on the door but I finally heard in a very loud and demanding tone 'GO THE HELL AWAY! I NEED TIME TO MYSELF! I DON'T CARE WHO IS AT THE DOOR! LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!' I called out again 'Father! It's me! Monic, let me in we need to talk!' but nothing and when I attempted to open the door agian the door finally flung open and my father's face was soaked in tears 'MONIC LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TIME RIGHT NOW! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!' and he slammed the door shut.

"A month had passed and still no sign of mother nor did we hear anything. Then 2 months had passed and still nothing. I would every once in a while ask one of the demons where my mother was but they would always laugh it off. 3 months went by and there was still nothing. Finally 5 months from the time my mother had left the village had passed and I woke up one day and my father had come out of his hut and he had a look of pure horror on his face and just straight up heartbreak. I asked him what was wrong and he looked at me and started to cry and he ran back into the hut and slammed the door shut.

"I finally had to break the door handle to break into the hut and grabbed my father by his shoulders and asked him point blank 'Father! What is wrong! Tell me!' He looked at me and all his reply was 'Son... please promise me that you will take care of this village when I go. Promise me!' I didn't know what to think of what he was saying, it was like something horrible had happened. I finally asked my father one more time 'Father,' he interrupted me 'SON PROMISE ME!' while looking into my eyes. I finally noded 'Yes, I promise I will. Now what's going on.' He let out a sigh and somehow managed to compose himself and he went back outside. 'ATTENTION EVERYONE! I NEED EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!' Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at my father. 'I have recieved word from my wife! She is fine, she is still in the middle of her task and will be updating me soon again as to when she will be returning! So nobody fear she will return home soon!' He then turned around and went back into the hut. But before I could follow him to ask what happened he managed to fix the door and locked it again. I knocked and the only thing I heard was 'Monic if that's you I can't tell you anything!' I knew he wanted to tell me but if he did the demons would destroy everything.

"Roughly a week later I woke up and went to see my father and I heard a horrible moan. It came from father's hut so I rushed over to it and bursted the door open to find the most horrific scene. I saw my father gasping for air and he was holding his chest. I rushed over to him 'Father! Hang on I'll call Melia over immediately! You need help!' but before I could turn to call for help he grabbed my hand and very weak shook his head. 'No... so... son... I'ts too *cough* late for me... please, take care of this village. As my last *cough* act... *gasp...* as chief... I am appointing you as new chief... and *coughing and gasping* your mother... you must... s... saa.. *cough*' I could barely make out what he was saying 'Father! Hold on please!' but he pulled me in closer 'I can't... live... *cough* without her... you... must... help... *cough* we love you son... take care *cough* the village, our people *gasp*' He took his last breath and died right in front of me.

"I had a very hard time making out what he was saying to me. I have a feeling though of what it was." Lucy then realizes that something more sinister could be going on. "Wait.. are you saying what I think you're saying" She asks him. Monic looks at her and replies. "I have a feeling he was telling me that I need to save her from something. I don't know if he meant she was sent to a location and being held prisoner or trapped somewhere and is being blackmailed. I don't know, but I have a feeling those monsters may have done something even worse." Lucy nods "I have a feeling you're right, there is something going on the demons are doing everything to make sure you don't know. But we will find out! As part of this job we are here to save this village from the demons and what ever they're using your people to plot." Monic then takes her hands "Lucy, I can never thank you and your friends enough for taking this job. I nearly gave up hope but when you took on the job and you all arrived here, it gives me the strength to keep the faith. But right now we better get some rest. The spell I put on the orb will ware off in a few minutes so you better get back to Ando's Hut. I will make sure the demons will never know you were here."


	6. The Resistance Part 2

Chapter 5: The Resistance part 2

Back at the demons hideout Gorbon checks on the status of his minions and he isn't happy. _**"MEN! STATUS REPORT NOW! ANYTHING GOING ON IN THAT VILLAGE!?"**_ He doesn't get the response that he's looking for _**"SORRY MY LORD! THE OTHERS HAVE SCANNED THE ENTIRE VILLAGE AND WE SEE ABOSOLUTELY NOTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY! THE ONLY THING WE SAW REMOTELY WAS MONIC LOOKING LIKE SOMEONE HAD JUST KNOCKED ON HIS DOOR AND LIKE HE PULLED SOMETHING INSIDE AND WE PEEPED INSIDE AND IT WAS JUST HIM SITTING AT HIS DESK! IT SEEMS ODD BUT HUMANS CAN BE!"**_ Gorbon can't believe what he is hearing. _**"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT NOTHING IS WRONG! WHILE YOU WERE PEEPING DID YOU HAPPEN TO SEE ANYTHING IN THE ORB!?"**_ The minion then replied _"NO SIR! NOTHING! WHY WERE WE SUPPOSED TO?"_

Gorbon was furious. _**"YOU IDIOT! I WAS MONITORING THE WHOLE TIME! AS SOON AS I HEARD SOMETHING WAS GOING ON I KEPT ALL EYES ON THAT ORB! IF NOTHING WAS GOING ON THEN I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE YOU PEEPING IN! AND PLUS I SAW MONIC WRITING ON A PIECE OF PAPER!"**_ He knew something wasn't right. He barked another order. _**"THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO HEAD TO THE VILLAGE TOMORROW MORNING AND YOU WILL ALL JOIN ME. MY QUEEN, YOU WILL REMAIN HERE. IT'S NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO REVEAL OUR LITTLE SECRET YET! WE WILL GIVE THE VILLAGERS A TASK THAT WILL REVEAL THEIRS!"**_ Gorbon then turns his head where his minions can't see him and mumbles under his breath " _I HAVE A FEELING THAT BASTARD IS BEING SLY, COULD HE POSSIBLY HAVE LEARNED SOME TYPE OF MAGIC? NO MATTER, I'LL TURN THIS TO MY FAVOR!_ _!"_ He then grabs the orb to look into it...

 __The next morning at the village. Everyone is asleep and out of nowhere the demonic scream is heard throughout the village. _ **"ROOOOAAAAWWWWRRRRR!"**_ Followed by Gorbon's voice with authority _**"MOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIIICCCC! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"**_ Monic comes out of his hut but the Fairy Tail wizards all stay in the huts as he requested. Gorbon looks at him with a threatening demeanor. _**"I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW BUT I KNOW YOU'RE PULLING SOMETHING UNDER OUR NOSES AND I DEMAND YOU TELL ME! AS A MATTER OF FACT THIS IS YOUR NEXT TASK! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE! AND YOU KNOW THE RULES, DEFY ME OR FAIL TO COMPLETE A TASK RESULTS IN THE DEATH ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE! BUT IN THIS CASE YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON OR I WILL DESTORY THIS ENTIRE VILLAGE!"**_

 __Monic appears to be scared at first but then he gains his composure. He looks down but then after a minute Gorbon goes to yell at him again but Monic looks at him with a smile on his face bigger than he has ever smiled in his life. "You want to know what has been going on huh? OK here it goes!" Monic then appears to be getting ready to jump up and down in triumph! He starts as he changes his demeanor from happier than a clown to as pissed off as a swarm of killer bees.

"Now you listen here you MONSTER! I have been waiting 10 years to say this! Remember when I told you that I would make sure the true ruler of this village would be triumphant? I never said that was you! I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME! I AM GOING TO TAKE MY VILLAGE BACK AND I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU DEVILS ARE SENT BACK TO THE SLIMY PIT FROM WHERE YOU CAME! AND I WILL FIND OUT SOON WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER! AND I SWEAR IF SHE'S DEAD I AM GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL MYSELF! Now! As far as what I've been doing! When you asked me if I've been sending people out on a 'side quest', the truth is yes I did!"

Gorbon is looking at him and is shaking with anger and a red aura that is turning into flames surrounds him as his minions are now frieghtened. Monic continutes "I sent for help from a Wizarding guild! I GOT ME SOME HELP ASSHOLE! THANKS TO MY NEW FRIENDS YOU AND YOUR MINIONS WILL ORDER ME AND MY PEOPLE AROUND NO LONGER! NOW MEET MY NEW FRIENDS AND THE SAME PEOPLE WHO WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! EVERYONE COME OUT!" On que everyone comes out and stands right next to Monic. "Oh I remember your little law 'anyone who doesn't reside in this village will meet their doom' I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY ASSHOLE! oh and in case you're wondering how I pulled this off here's that story!" He then pauses. "Wait! You know what!? You always went to great lengths to torture us and not tell us things like this! So the hell with it I'm going to leave you all in suspense! Oh and you shouldn't even bother giving me a task to tell you because now that I refuse to do what you say anymore it's none of your damn business what I do now."

Erza then steps in between Monic and Gorbon and looks at the demon leader. "Monic here may be a little full of himself right now but I can't say I blame him! You and your minions better be ready for a fight because we won't be done away with so easily! We will see to it that this villiage is free of your clutches once and for all! Enslaving innocent people who did thing to you is UNACCEPTABLE!" Gorbon then gets even angrier. _**"YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE! YOU WILL ALL DIE! I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DEFY ME! I HAVE WORK TO DO SO UNTIL I MAKE MY RETURN, MINIONS ATTACK!"**_

 __The demons attacked in sync and Gorbon disappeared in a sprout of fire. Erza gives everyone the order. "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR HUTS IMMEDIATELY! NATSU, GRAY, YOU'RE WITH ME! LUCY, WENDY, CARLA AND HAPPY MAKE SURE THE VILLAGERS ARE SAFE!" Nobody hesitates as Gray and Natsu fight off the demons on each side of Erza and Lucy, Carla, Wendy and Happy all starte to escort villagers by groups to their huts.

Lucy takes out Loke's key and without hesitation "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LEO!" Loke appears out of his gate. "Hey there beautiful! What can I do for you today?" He looks around and notices the demons. Lucy replies in annoyance "WHAT DO YOU THINK? DEFEND US WHILE WE ESCORT THE VILLAGERS TO THEIR HUTS!" Loke starts to take down demons attempting to attack her and Wendy, "Your wish is my command!" He blurts out as he destroys a demon before it can touch Lucy. Wendy points to a couple of huts for villagers to get in, "Go! Get in quick and lock the door! I have your back! SKY DRAGON ROAR!" She yells out blowing 3 demons away and out of sight.

Natsu and Gray tag team demons surrounding Erza. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!", "ICE MAKE LANCE!" They both yell out as they take out demons one by one. Erza sees a pack of 6 demons flying in her direction. "Ok you freaks! You think you can take me!? REQUIP!" she yells out and in a sprout of light she is now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Go 20 swords!" she calls out and 20 swords appear out of nowhere and they fly towards the demons. Three of them are destroyed and the other 3 fly up to avoid the impact and they glide right down to attack Erza. She looks up and requips again "I don't think so! REQUIP! FLIGHT ARMOR!" She is now fast enough to avoid the impact and fly above them and the demons try to stop but Erza catches them off guard. She lands on a nearby rooftop, "REQUIP!" She yells again and she is now in her Japanese Cloth Armor and she jumps fast towards them and uses her twin swords to take out the remaining 3 demons. Gray and Natsu are still taking out more demons and Lucy and Wendy with the help of Happy and Carla are finishing escorting the villagers to their huts.

However Monic is still not back to his hut and a demon is flying down towards him to attack him. He uses his ablilites to disappear and the demon is confused, it doesn't know where he went. "Hey freak over here!" He yells out and the demon is looking around but doesn't know what to do. Erza hears the commotion and realizes that Monic is trying to fight but she knows his abilities don't give him the power to fight but only to cause a slight distraction. She leaps towards the demon and still in her Japanese Cloth armor uses her twin swords to slay the demon before it notices shes there.

After she takes them out everyone else finishes of taking down the remaining demons, Erza can sense that Monic is around and is very annoyed an enfuriated. "Monic, you can come out of hiding now. I need to talk to you." She says in a tone of meaning business. He reappears before Erza and appears nervous. She then glares at him "Monic! I understand to a degree why you wanted us to wait to give us a signal to bring us out and give us that introduction. I also completely understand that you've had all of that bottled up for years but however." She starts as she looks at him and shes pissed "You DID put all of us in danger and we didn't even have a strategy to deal with the demons! You used us to have a minute of glory! I'm all for standing up for yourself but I am not a fan of someone being reckless. That was completely unacceptable! You not only endangered your people with that speech of yours but you also put me and my friends in danger! With no strategy and no type of plan at all I should gut you with my sword! I hope you have a good reason why I don't take my friends and I home and leave you to deal with this your own!"

Monic bows slowly and with regret and he eventually falls on his knees. "I'm sorry Erza, you're right... I was so reckless with how I handled that but I didn't know how else to tell that MONSTER to go to hell. My father's last words still burn through me. Anyway my mother was sent on a task for those monsters and never came back. My father was forced to tell all of us everything was ok but in reality he knew something was wrong but he couldn't tell us." Erza nods "I see, I also remember you mentioning your mother last night. We need to know what happened for this could affect the mission." Monic nods and sheds a tear "My father was trying to tell me I have to save my mother before he took his last breath. She went on a task for that monster and never came back nearly 6 months ago" He then looked up at Erza "I can't thank you enough for sticking around to help despite my recklessness. I'll double the reward if I have to to 3 million if that will show how sorry I am." Erza shakes her head "There is no need Monic, the original agreed amount of 1.5 million is fine. But we will get to that later."

After the battle Erza summons the others "EVERYONE FRONT AND CENTER!" and one by one Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy all run up to her and Monic. "How is everyone holding up?" She asks everyone. "Eh, nothing I coudln't handle it sucks that the fighting is already over" Natsu said while scratchig his head with Happy on his shoulder. "Just a scratch, it's nothing. I'll be fine" Gray says while it's not big deal. "We're fine" Said Wendy with Carla standing by her. "I'll be ok just need some rest" Lucy says while putting her keys back to her side. "But however, more planning for this would have been nice!" She then barks out.

Erza is relieved "That's good to hear that everyone is ok but we need to find where these demons' hideout is. We need to get information on where Monic's mother is and what happened to her." Lucy perks up "Oh Erza he told you too!?" Erza looks at Lucy with a surprised look on her face. "Wait! Monic told you about his mother!? WHEN?" Erza asks damanding an answer! Lucy shakes with fear as she says "Yeah... I couldn't sleep last night not knowing what was going on so I snuck over to his hut and he told me the whole story of what happened." Erza then looks at Monic. "You could have told all of us this you know!" Monic turns red "I'm sorry my new friends, I didn't feel it was too relevant at the time but now that it's out there I'm hoping that you could find out what happened to her. It's been burning me from the inside not knowing what happened after she left... plus I wanted to wait until after we fought off these demons this morning to tell you all everything. But here it is." He then tells everyone else the same story he told Lucy.

Erza is really annoyed and is ready to punch him "Look Monic, we are here to help save the village and we will! But you really have to work on briefing when it comes to stuff like this." Natsu turns red "ERZA! What are you doing? Are you trying to piss him off so we don't get our reward!?" Erza glares at Natsu and starts walking over like she's going to punch him in the face. Monic walks over to Natsu and pats him on the back. "No my friend, she's right. I should have included the story about my mother in the story about the village. Plus if my mother is alive she would want to be back here helping our people. So on that note" He says as he looks at Erza "I'm sorry Erza, I know I put you and your comrades in danger, but you all are my only hope, OUR only hope" he says as he points out to the huts where the villagers went." Erza shakes her head with a chuckle "It's ok Monic, you were only trying to protect your people. I also understand that your mother means the world to you and everyone else. I'm just very easily annoyed when my friends and I risk our lives when we don't know the full details that a client holds back. Moving forward, we need to come up with a plan to find out what happened to your mother."

Erza turns to Monic "Monic, didn't you say that Gorbon sent her on a quest by giving her a map saying she had a task to complete and refused to tell anybody in the village what happened and where she was going?" Monic sighs "No! She wanted to tell us, but that monster had his minion tell her to take the map, say goodbye to me and my father and forced her to leave without telling us anything. As soon as she was out of sight that was the last time I've seen her." Gray shakes his head. "That has to suck man. I would have grabbed the demon and forced him to tell me where she was going." Monic looks at him annoyed "I DID grab the demon and demanded he told me where she was going I even threatened to take his head off if he didn't tell me. But that demon who gave her the map literally flew out of my arms and started laughing at me and threatened to have her killed if I bursted out like that again." Gray sighed "Oh, damn... sorry man. But don't worry we will make these monsters pay!" Monic shakes his head with a chuckle "I know you guys will. And no worries Gray, you didn't know the story. Anyway what's the plan?" He asks as he looks at Erza and she composes herslef. "YES! We need to plan this out. So everyone any ideas on how we can take the fight to the demons and find out what happened to Monic's mother as well?"

She looks at her team and Lucy speaks up first. "shouldn't we start by taking the path the hunters would take and find that path that Monic was talking about, the one that nobody goes down? Once we find that path we can follow it to see if that leads us to where the demons are hiding." Erza nods in approval. "That's a great idea Lucy, that's a good start but anyone else?" Wendy points at Carla and Happy "And while we're looking for that path, Carla and Happy can scout from the air and keep an eye out for demons for in case they try a surprise attack." Natsu then pipes up "I can take a whiff of something the deomons touched and I can sniff out their hideout. Heck give me something his mother owns and I can take a whiff of it to locate her" Gray's eyes get big "Wow! The Pyro is actually using his brain for once!" Natsu looks at him ready to hit him "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ICE FREAK!?" Erza puts her arms in between them and separates them before they can even try anything "Now is NOT the time! We have an important mission, and Natsu yes that's a good idea!" Gray then pipes in "While Natsu is trying to pick up the smell and Carla and Happy are scouting the air, Me, Erza, Lucy and Wendy can keep our eyes and ears open for any trouble on the ground. Plus something else might come up and we can do some planning on the way too as we figure out what we're up agianst." Erza nods and announces "There we have it! We have our plan for now, as Grey said we can figure out the rest as we go. Now let's go everyone! Monic, keep your people safe with your magic as much as you can." Monic nods "Of course"

Erza then pauses for a minute she then looks at Lucy. "Lucy!" Lucy looks at her. "Yeah, Erza" Erza puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder "Maybe you should stay here at the village and protect Monic and everyone here. Your spirits can help to protect the village. Afterall Monic's Magic can only create illusions and invisiblity for a short time, your spirits can fight." Lucy shrugs and puts her head down "Ugghh... really...?" Erza grabs her chin and looks at her "Lucy, I know the plan was for you to come with us but the village needs someone here for in case something happpens, Monic can only do so much and the warriors won't have much luck. If the demons come back and manage to destroy the village we fail our mission. Protection will be needed while the rest of the group is hunting them down." Lucy then nods "You're right Erza, the village needs to be protected no matter what it takes." Erza brings her in for a one arm hug accidently hitting her head on her armor "That's the spirit Lucy, you'll be alright."

Lucy and Erza switch places and it's Lucy next to Monic with everyone else standing closer to the gate. But almost immediately after that, Wendy goes and stands next to Lucy. "If Lucy is staying then I'm staying too! It's not fair that she has to stay by herself here, besides the more help the villagers have the better! Lucy can only summon up to 2 spirits at once and only for a short time anyway! So I feel like I should help her! Besides, I want to be more helpful and prove myself a true Fairy Tail wizard!" Erza looks at her and bends down and pats her on the back. "Wendy! I am so proud of you! You've truly grown up a lot since you joined Fairy Tail so with that you and Lucy will guard the village and Natsu, Gray, Carla, Happy and I will head out."

Carla stands by Wendy and Lucy. "NO CHILD! I will not leave you here by yourself!" She barks at Wendy "I go where you go! I stay where you stay and that's that! I swore an oath to protect you!" but Wendy bends down Carla's level and looks her in the eye. "CARLA! You seriously need to stop treating me like a baby! I am a Fairy Tail Wizard! You and I don't need to spend every waking minute together! I'll be fine, you need to help the others! Lucy and I will be ok! I promise!" Carla sheds a tear "But Wendy..." Wendy picks her up and hugs her "Carla, I promise you I'll be fine! Please do me this favor and go with Natsu and the others! I'll be ok. They need you more than I do right now. Can you please trust me?" They look at each other "Please?" Wendy asks again but she sheds a tear. Carla finally gently pushes off from her and flies up to Happy, who is already flying, to hover next to him. "Ok... Yes I do trust you Wendy. Just be careful ok?" Wendy nods. And with that Erza and her group take off.


End file.
